<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Excuse Me... That's My Husband by Serenity4Lifeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970688">Excuse Me... That's My Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee'>Serenity4Lifeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bar, Iwaizumi to the rescue, M/M, Oikawa isn't in the mood to talk, Oikawa sort of being hit on, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Tired Oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, married, meeting up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Iwaizumi at a bar a man approaches Oikawa. Frankly, he's too tired to deal with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>kagsivity's fic archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Excuse Me... That's My Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have you ever just been too tired to deal with something? Because mood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Oikawa was… tired to say the least. It wasn’t an uncommon thing but he felt a little worried considering he’d gotten around four hours of sleep and he was at a bar because it was the end of the day and he was supposed to meet up with Iwaizumi. They probably should’ve picked a better location since a bar had people who were drinking and people who were drinking usually led to situations he’d rather not be in when he wasn’t in the right state of mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He’d chosen to settle with a water as he waited because getting tipsy was probably a stupid idea. He was also positive Iwaizumi would scold him for drinking when he was already slumped over in his seat with sleep pulling at the edges of his mind. He was pretty sure he’d fall asleep the second they got home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Hey, can I get you a drink?” He glanced to the side, gaze landing on a tall man with a bright smile that was almost too bright for Oikawa’s tired mind to take in. He blinked slowly, head tilting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “No,” he said simply, catching the way the man’s smile faltered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Are you sure? Maybe some company?” Oikawa stared at him, taking in a few of the man’s features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m not drinking.” The man's gaze moved to the drink in front of him and then down to the open seat next to him. Oikawa watched as he took a seat and turned back to look at his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Uh, if I may, what do you do for a living?” Oikawa was not in the mood for a conversation. Next time he’d just tell Iwaizumi to just meet him at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Volleyball.” The man hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Interesting. Can I ask for your name?” He let his gaze slide back over and the man smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Iwaizumi Tooru.” He knew the man wouldn’t get he was married from the information and he also knew his name on the team roster was Oikawa but he couldn’t find it in him to particularly care. He was tired and wanted to go home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Ah. I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Tooru,” a familiar voice cut in, drawing Oikawa’s attention and making him smile. “You look like shit.” The man’s mouth dropped open in shock and Oikawa rested his chin in the palm of his hand, smile widening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Iwa-chan, always so cruel.” Iwaizumi grunted in response, attention turning to the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m sorry if he was bothering you.” The man shook his head, straightening immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Not at all. We were having a pleasant conversation.” Oikawa held in a snort at the reply, standing shakily as his vision dotted over momentarily. Damn, he was tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Hajime.” Iwaizumi looked back at him. “I am tired,” he declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “That’s what you get for not coming to bed and falling asleep on the couch.” Iwaizumi held out an arm. “Now come here before you fall over.” Oikawa caught a glimpse of the stranger’s face when he saw the ring on Iwaizumi’s finger and let out a sigh, shifting his weight onto his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’d like to think I could keep myself standing,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I beg to differ,” Iwaizumi replied, already turning them towards the door and leaving the stranger sitting alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Hey, did you want a drink?” Oikawa asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “At this point I just want to get home.” Oikawa nodded, patting his husband’s cheek lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Agreed.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>